June 6, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the The Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 5:29 Loving77 Hiii silly 5:30 Dragonian King Sup peep 5:50 Loving77 Lily says to log on. :P 5:54 Dragonian King lol Tell Lily I have to eat dinner first Flower1470 has joined the chat. 5:55 Flower1470 hey guys wow you eat dinner late 5:55 Dragonian King lol You should see my grandparents They ate dinner at like 7:30/8:00 That's 8:30/9:00 your time 5:56 Flower1470 D: that's WAY too late 5:57 Dragonian King ikr At least, I think they did 5:57 Loving77 ooo 6:04 Flower1470 well go eat dinner quick so we can get moving ....plz 6:06 Dragonian King okie I think it's almost ready 6:06 Flower1470 ok 6:08 Dragonian King ok, going 6:08 Flower1470 EAT EAT EAT oh shoot I need merits :O 6:18 Loving77 ooo 6:18 Flower1470 You guys go ahead I need 2150 D: I'm glad I checked LOL 6:19 Dragonian King Okie guys, I'm all ready OOO it's extra jbs week Doesn't that apply to fishing too? 6:21 Loving77 Yes 6:23 Dragonian King Are you SUUUURE it's Boingy Bay? :S 6:24 Flower1470 Yep 6:24 Dragonian King Toons is coming 6:28 Loving77 Silly do you know if it a run or stay? 6:34 Dragonian King I don't know how to tell 6:36 Flower1470 This might help you: http://www.toontownhall.com/forums/sensational-sos-shoppers/sos-shopping-101-a-46362/ It get easier on picking them out as you go For example, Flippy's name only has one word Moe Zart is a short plump green dog Professor Pete is one long word, one short one 6:42 Dragonian King We won :D 6:43 Loving77 We got moe 6:44 Flower1470 nice 6:45 Dragonian King That VP was really short :/ I only defeated 24 cogs 6:45 Flower1470 well at least it was something and you got a great SOS 6:45 Dragonian King True, true :3 You can never have too many Moes I have 5 now :D 6:46 Flower1470 and they're great of fail-monster filled mints for* 6:46 Loving77 I have 12 6:46 Dragonian King lol YES 6:47 Flower1470 i have 7 i use mine a lot 6:47 Dragonian King Guys wanna do a mint? After I get gags and laff 6:48 Flower1470 How about you and Peep get a few done I need a ton of merits 6:48 Dragonian King okie If you want we can come with later 6:49 Flower1470 okay i need 2 more longs and a short 6:50 Dragonian King PEEEEEEEEEEP 6:50 Loving77 I gtg in 10 minutes 6:50 Dragonian King ok Why don't we all do a short factory then 6:50 Flower1470 we wont have time 6:50 Dragonian King okie 6:50 Flower1470 this is just another repeate of yesterday repeat* 10 minutes is the silos alone 6:51 Dragonian King Good point 6:53 Loving77 Bye 6:54 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 has left the chat. 7:03 Dragonian King I wonder if LBHQ and BBHQ will get mascots 7:05 Flower1470 :/ 7:08 Dragonian King 'cuz CBHQ has the Fail Monster :P 7:08 Flower1470 oh 7:08 Dragonian King And SBHQ has the Barrel Ghost Dude Whatever Thing 7:08 Flower1470 LOL 7:09 Dragonian King XD It's awkward now that Chris left Female dominance D: 7:14 Flower1470 ROFL get used to it Females rule the household 7:14 Dragonian King nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 7:15 Flower1470 better not get married with that kinda of attitude. :P 7:15 Dragonian King LOOOL 7:15 Flower1470 kind* My official last day of school is tomorrow Finally graduating middle school then I start high school July 1st but before that date I have a lot to do My MaxVP 7:26 Dragonian King Congrats 7:26 Flower1470 first CJ and CEO Ty :D Finish gardening 7:27 Dragonian King Why starting again so early? :/ 7:27 Flower1470 that way I have extra time off during holidays. 7:27 Dragonian King Ohhh cool :D 7:27 Flower1470 And able to take a vacation in September 7:27 Dragonian King I usually only get the day of off If I'm lucky the day before/after 7:28 Flower1470 We get two weeks off at Christmas/New Years two weeks at Easter one/two weeks in September for vacation And that still leave us time off so if don't feel like doing school one week, we dont have to! 7:32 Dragonian King cool 7:32 Flower1470 earlier this year, I had to take two months off due to my health August and September, I think and I'm still finishing on time. 7:33 Dragonian King Wow :O 7:33 Flower1470 So starting early pays off Besides, it's too hot during the summer to do anything. We get bored really easy. 7:35 Dragonian King Good point It's always so darn hot D: 7:35 Flower1470 ikr it gets super hot here in Jersey 7:35 Dragonian King And I overheat really easy 7:35 Flower1470 My brother does too 7:36 Dragonian King So if it's like, 80 or 90 something degrees I get exhausted :/ 7:36 Flower1470 That's my brother lol and I can't handle the heat too well now that my health isn't that great It gets hard to breathe entirely. but ill survive lol 7:47 Dragonian King lol Oh you Will Will you? See what I did there? :3 7:49 Flower1470 Alright, here's my plan: tomorrow I'm sos shopping, and then we can get as many mints as we can done. On Saturday, I'm getting my merits (maybe into Sunday if I can't get them all). On Sunday I'm CFOing. In that time we can get some mints done. On Monday I'm planning on finishing my merits (if needed) and helping you and Peep. Tuesday I'll VP again. lol that's funny 7:50 Dragonian King okie dokie And after that it's max VP? :D 7:50 Flower1470 When I VP on Tuesday we'll work out a plan on my MaxVP Right now, though, we need to work on contacting Chris. 7:51 Dragonian King I PMed him on TTH a few days ago and requested a read receipt I'll check now 7:51 Flower1470 ok 7:52 Dragonian King nothing 7:52 Flower1470 That's not a surprise. I PMed him before I went to Florida and he didn't respond until I got back. 7:53 Dragonian King You went to Florida? :O Lucky Anyway, I'm in search of the Siamese Cat Fish :3 7:54 Flower1470 Yeah. Last February. My whole family went. 7:55 Dragonian King But I can't seem to find one Cool 7:55 Flower1470 Don't think that we're lucky when it comes to finances. MY grandparents paid for everything except food, and we had trouble paying for that. My* 7:55 Dragonian King I wish I could go to Florida :/ 7:55 Flower1470 I'll admit that we were lucky to go to Disney and Universal and Sea World, though. you know what I took a ton of pictures I can show some to you tomorrow, if you want. 7:56 Dragonian King Okay :D 7:56 Flower1470 I took a picture of every animal in Sea World 7:56 Dragonian King I like animals :3 One year we went to the zoo I took a picture of every animal I saw lol 7:57 Flower1470 :P I think the flamingos were the coolest But I LOVE LOVE LOVE polar bears!!!!!! They only had one but it was so so so cute!!!!!!! 7:58 Dragonian King :OOOO Polar bears is cool :) HOW MUCH DOES IT TAKE FOR A SIAMESE CAT FISH 7:59 Flower1470 a lot. :( i gtg 8:00 Dragonian King Okie, bye 8:00 Flower1470 ttyl 8:00 Dragonian King buh-bye Flower1470 has left the chat. Category:Chat logs Category:June 2013